Confession
by Yukiko Aimiyo
Summary: Renji's trying to tell Rukia how he realy feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

RenRuki FanFic Confession

Hey here's another one this one you can say bad stuff about if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its character.

Renji sat under a large sakura tree at the top of a hill. His mind drifted to Rukia that was were his mind always seamed to go when he had nothing to do. It taunted him. _Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?!?_ Exasperated Renji got up to return home when near the top of the hill he ran into just the person he was thinking about.

"Rukia! What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you stupid what else?!?"

The word stupid replayed in his mind over and over. She said that before and she was always joking he told himself but he couldn't help but think about the anger in her tone.

"I've been looking every where for you! You can't disappear in the middle of a meeting like that!"

Renji had run off in the middle of the meeting, one of the men from Rukia's squad had been hitting on her and he couldn't stand it! He had left out of pure rage.

"What in the name of the Soul Society made you think you could leave?" Rukia questioned "You're a fuku-taicho! You can't leave!"

Rukia stopped ranting and gave Renji a questioning look obviously waiting for an answer.

"Well . . . " _Crap!_ He couldn't just tell her. _What would she think?_ No. He couldn't risk her not returning the feeling.

"Renji? ......" She said slowly slightly inquisitively. She had just remembered. _The last thing he saw was that loser hitting on her but why would that make Renji upset? _Rukia continued to think. _Unless . . . _

Renji was thinking fast now would be the perfect time to tell her. We're all alone, she's concerned about me, heck there's even a sakura tree!

"Rukia . . . " He began slowly "I. I. I." He couldn't say it. He looked at Rukia trying to say it with his eyes, hoping she would under stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Confession chapter 2

Yo here I am again. The more I write the more this reminds me of School Rumble instead of Bleach . . .

Rukia stared back at Renji. _What's with that weird look he's giving me? _She wondered.

Rukia didn't seam to understand the message he was trying to give her. She was just staring at him with a confused expression. _God why can't I just tell her?_

"Uhh. What I meant to say is . . . " Renji's face began to redden "Never mind!" he blurted quickly and loudly before turning around 180 degrees and running as if being chased by a hollow.

_What was that about?_ Rukia pondered as she watched Renji fade away into the distance.

Renji was running full speed when it finely sank in exactly what he had done. Why am I such an idiot? But he didn't have long to think about this topic before he herd a large roar in the distance where he just came from. _Hollow?_ He thought and a split second later "RUKIA!!!" and he turned back to go to exactly where he had just run from.

"Renji!" Rukia called out she was in the hand of a giant hollow.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed as his sword transformed into that large spicky whip like thing that Rukia knew vary well. Renji leaped into the air and cut off the hollow's arm. And caught Rukia in his arms.

Renji wanted nothing more than to keep Rukia in his arms and make sure she was safe. But logic told him she would be safer if he set her down somewhere. He set her under the large sakura tree where he had been sitting just a few minutes ago.

Once Rukia was safe Renji leaped to slice the hollow's mask but was swiped down by it's giant claws. Renji had optioned a gash on his shoulder where the hollow hit. Blood poured from his wound perfously. Renji staggered to his feet. Renji extended Zabimaru once again, cutting off one of the hollows arms.

The hollow whaled and struck Renji with one of it's feet knocking him over. He quickly got to his feet and leapt again, slicing through the hollow's skull shaped mask. The blood loss was too much and Renji collapsed.

"Renji!!!!" Rukia screamed out running over too where Renji is.

OK so there's another chapter almost over now . . . Still reminds me more of School Rumble than Bleach. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Confession Chapter 3

**Alright third chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"RENJI!" Rukia screamed again. After that she was able to think clearly again. She used her kido to call out a hell butterfly. "Quick I need the forth squad!" She practicly screamed at the butterfly flying in front of her.

Within a few minutes Unahana Taicho appeared on the scene.

"What happened?" Unahana asked upon seeing Renji's horrible condition.

"Ha-hallow." Rukia stammered eyes still fixed on Renji.

It didn't take long to arive at the fourth squad. Renji was laid out on one of the beds.

_There are a lot of people to be treated. _Thought Rukia. _That's it! I can use my kido as much as I can while waiting. _Rukia began to chant her hands glowed blue. She begain healing the worst of Renji's wounds; a large gash starting at the top of his right shoulder and and cutting across his chest.

Rukia sighed as she continued healing, it consumed a lot of energy. _I can't keep this up much longer... _Thought Rukia as she strained to continue. Just as the last of Renji's wound healed Rukia collapsed on Renji.

Renji awoke to find all his wounds healed. The second thing he noticed was somthing warm on top of him. He looked down to she Rukia asleep and leaning on his chest.

He felt his face get hot and his heart race.

Rukia began to stir. She turned her head to try to remember where she was, when she saw Renji(she was still on top of him) and sprang up.

**Sorry I didn't right much.... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey last chapter! I like this one best! Disclaimed: I still don't own Bleach . . .

Rukia began to cry with relief and threw her arms around Renji. "I don't deserve for people to get ingerd for the likes of me!" She exclaimed and sobbed harder.

"I've told you before," Renji said flatly sitting up. "Don't say like that. No one thinks as little of you as you think that they do . . . I myself am pretty fond of you. I fact . . . " Renji trailed off.

Rukia lifted her head to stare at Renji with thoughs big eyes of hers. Her eyes questioned him.

"People don't think badly of you, I mean I love you!" Renji froze. _Did I just say what he thought I said?_ He eyed Rukia anxiously.

"Renji . . . "

Renji remained silent. _Come on!_ He thought. _Say something! _

Rukia smiled and sat next to him, "I love you to." She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.


End file.
